


Entirely Predictable

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Conversations, Drabble, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: In Harry and Draco's relationship, Draco remembers the small details.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Entirely Predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozen_raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_raspberries/gifts).



> For my darling frozen_raspberries who wanted the word _predictable_

“Draco,” Harry said, squinting at the bottle in his hand, “you put this bottle of milk back with literally half an inch left. There’s not enough left to bathe a pixie’s arse.”

Draco didn’t bother to look up, focussing instead on buttering his bagel. 

“As befitting a Deputy-Chief Auror your observational skills are top notch,” Draco replied, smiling. “There’s enough milk for your morning coffee though. I couldn’t let you go to work without it.”

Harry stood, and leant over to brush a kiss over Draco’s hair. “You’re entirely predicable, love,” he said, switching on the kettle. “Looking after me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
